His Rey of Light
by kaleyna1
Summary: Kylo Ren discovers a "disturbance" in his Force as he thinks about Rey. Rey feels the effects of their Force Bond. This is 17 plus material about Reylo so be forewarned. First time writing in many years and first time with sexual content so advice and suggestions welcome, but please be kind. :)
1. Chapter 1

HIS REY OF LIGHT

Kylo Ren had been at it all night. Trying to empty himself of this feeling as he emptied his balls.

 _The little scavenger._

She filled his mind. From the first moment he saw her on Takodana, he had been drawn to her with an intensity he'd never before felt. It thrilled him.

So strong.

So angry.

So beautiful.

….

Her fury when she awoke in the interrogation room left him bemused behind his mask.

 _Doesn't she realize I have saved her?_

He had felt it as soon as he entered the forest in search of her and the droid. The girl was the Awakened One. She was the change he and his Master had felt in the Force.

And now he'd freed her from those unworthies who would contain her true self. Those who would try to make her accept the feebleness of the Light. Those who would abandon and disappoint her. He quickly pushed away the unwanted image of Han Solo and Leia Organa that arose. Kylo had brought her where she could learn. With his help, she'd grow in power. Understand the only path worthy of her gifts.

And then, he removed his helmet and Rey saw his true face. Her eyes filled with confusion…and something more.

Kylo's heart jumped a little in his chest at that look.

 _Does she like what she sees? Does she think me handsome?_

His need to know left him feeling off balance.

When she entered his mind, seeing his deepest weakness, he was stunned. How could an untrained wisp of a girl best him, Kylo Ren, apprentice to the Supreme Leader himself? Best the leader of the Knights of Ren? Now that had shaken him to his core.

And yet….

No. He needed to get away from her. Gathering his composure, he strode out into the corridor. He made his way back to his quarters unable to shake himself free of it, half unsettled and half aroused. He started to shed his clothes the minute the door shut behind him. Ren's hand closed around his already erect cock and he thought only of the fiery young woman as he stroked himself to climax.

…...

That was the first time it happened.

It had happened every time since.

…..

The towering young man drew his hand through his black locks as he strode back and forth across the room. He was in turmoil. There could be no denying Snoke would sense this. Smell the stench of Ren's weakness. See the truth of it all.

He had tried to settle his mind by imploring his Grandfather's spirit for guidance, but to no avail. He stopped his pacing and sat on the edge of his bed, steeling himself.

 _I will master this! I will be in control._

His hand went down to his groin and began its rhythmic movement once again.

 _It is physical lust. She means nothing. She is nothing._

Kylo imagined her in a shower. She probably needed one about now.

 _I bet she'd like that. All that water after a life on Jakku. Rey would be really pleased if I let her have a nice long shower…_

" **Fuck."**

His frustration echoed through his sparsely decorated chamber.

 _Concentrate, damn it! The girl is just a body like any other female I have used. A body for my pleasure._

He narrowed his mental picture to just one of her breasts. The water sluiced down and he pictured a drop tantalizingly suspended over the end of her nipple, threatening to drop. In his mind, he saw himself rescuing it with his tongue.

Kylo's hand moved faster along his length. It was certainly pleasurable, but this route of breaking her into simple body parts in his head wasn't enough. It was never enough. But he had to find a way.

Shifting focus, he imagined her lips closing around his shaft, the tip of her tongue flicking the head teasingly, the wet warmth of her mouth and….

 **"Shit."**

Kylo instantly recognized his mistake. Lips and mouth and tongue added up to face. Rey's face.

As if with a will of its own, his fantasy moved from just her breast back to the whole. She was still in the shower, partly turned to him. She was wearing a captivating half-smile. The steam from the hot water made her dark hair curl around her face in loose tendrils and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. His pulse quickened.

 _No,_ he thought desperately. _Not again._

But he couldn't stop it.

Her arm rose out towards him, beckoning, as she called to him.

 **"Ben."** Rey's eyes were filled with a look of love and desire. **"My Ben."**

In that moment, the man who was once Ben Solo knew the battle was lost. He whispered her name to his empty room.

 **"Rey."**

His breath grew ragged and he came with a burst of such intense pleasure it left him gasping for air. Joy filled every cell of his being.

The Light entered him as it had done each time before, filling him almost completely, pushing down the Dark that Ren had worked so hard to cultivate. It was useless. No matter what he tried, it always ended the same.

 _Is this love?_

" **No."** Kylo sounded guttural, like a wounded animal.

He stilled his body and fought to gain control of his breathing.

 **"No."** he repeated, his voice now steadier and firm.

As he had done each time before, Ren searched himself for that speck of Dark that had survived this disturbing onslaught. Finding it, he willed it to grow, driving the Light out before it. All the Light except for that small bit that forever tormented him. That seemed beyond his power.

He stretched his long form down the bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, banishing thoughts of her. A new day was fast approaching and with it an audience with the Supreme Leader. How did he hide this failing from his Master? And that ginger-haired bastard Hux was always looking for some weakness in the Dark apprentice he could exploit to his advantage.

Kylo Ren wondered, not for the first time, if his little scavenger would prove his undoing.


	2. Chapter 2

HIS REY OF LIGHT part 2

The young scavenger had awoken with a start only to find she was looking straight at the stuff of nightmares: Kylo Ren, Jedi Killer.

Rey had no memory of how she came to be in this room. She did remember being in the forest and she definitely remembered her first sight of Kylo Ren.

Tall. So very tall. Dressed all in black. Clothing and helmet masking any sign of humanity. A light saber burning red, sparking dangerously in his hand. Coming closer and closer as the blaster she held proved useless against him. Then the heat of that saber near her face. He had done something to her. Used the Force. She remembered now. It had been a frightening sensation, that lack of control over her limbs. But there was also an oddly familiar tickle of recognition deep inside, like the aftereffect of touching Luke Skywalker's light saber.

And now she was in a room. Alone. With Kylo Ren.

How long had he been crouched down there, watching her? She shifted her body, testing the bonds that held her legs and arms fast. Rey wanted desperately to get away from the demon before her.

 _Why doesn't he say something?_

Though it had been mere seconds, Rey could stand the silence no longer and demanded to know where she was, her dark eyes flashing.

He opened with **"You're my guest."**

 _If this is how he treats his guests_ , she thought dryly. _I'd hate to be his enemy._

But Rey knew she WAS his enemy. The fact that she still drew breath was because she had something he wanted. She had seen the map.

" **You still want to murder me."** The mechanical sounding voice intoned. It was a mix of statement and question.

The dark figure appeared genuinely bewildered she still looked at him with murderous intent, as if he had done Rey some great favor by attacking her, kidnapping her and strapping her into whatever the hell this device constraining her was. As if he'd rescued her. It took great effort not to roll her eyes.

Gathering up all the bravado she had, she spat back. **"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask."**

Slowly his hands moved up to his helmet.

And that's when everything changed.

…..

As Ren released his mask and lifted it from his head, Rey prepared herself for the horror underneath. She was sure his ancient face would be twisted in cruelty, most likely disfigured, an evil smile on his lips.

But the reality…

There was no keeping her emotions from showing on her face. Her brow creased with confusion and her mouth dropped open a bit with surprise. Her eyes darted up and down as she took him in.

 _He's just a man._

 _A young man._

 _A handsome young man._

Rey hated herself for the thought, but she couldn't deny it was true.

His thick mane of black hair accentuated the smooth paleness of his skin. His lips were full. His nose a bit dominant perhaps, but it fit his face. And his eyes. They were deep and liquid and….complicated. In them she saw both strength and vulnerability. Innocence and knowing. Control and emotion. And sadness. Such sadness. Rey saw no corresponding happiness. It broke her heart a little. The young woman saw something else behind it all. Something she knew, but couldn't place. It spoke to her.

 _This isn't happening. I am NOT attracted to this murderer_ **.** Rey tore her eyes from his face and locked them onto the far wall. She was certain the torture would soon begin. That would quickly snuff out any interest she felt towards him as a man.

Kylo started talking again. His voice without the distortion of the mask was still firm, but oddly gentle. She was appalled to find she liked the sound of it. As expected, he wanted to know about BB8. Rey responded flippantly by reciting the droid's technical specifications, all the while bracing herself for the heavy blow that was sure to come in reply. But Ren simply kept talking in his firm yet gentle voice. It was unsettling. She was pretty sure she would have preferred the blow.

When it did come, it was verbal.

" **And, somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger."**

She was. A scavenger. And yet when Rey heard it fall from those lips, in that voice. So dismissive. So contemptuous.

 _Why? Why do I care what he thinks of me?_ Despite her best efforts, _s_ he felt her cheeks flush.

" **You know I can take whatever I want."** Ren's words were again dismissive…and slightly suggestive.

It was clear to this scavenger that tall, dark and handsome thought she was a stupid, foolish girl to believe she had any hope against his talents.

Then he came closer, his face inches from hers and the fact that this was Kylo Ren returned in a tidal wave of fear. His hand looked huge as he reached out towards her head and this blow was neither physical nor verbal. The fallen Jedi thrust into Rey's mind. The tears she had vowed to herself she would never let him see rolled down her face as he uncovered her deepest feelings and spoke them aloud, still in that calm, gentle voice.

" **Get out of my head."** Somehow Rey made it sound more like an order than the pleading tone she had feared would emerge.

As suddenly as he began, he stopped toying with her and stepped back. Rey was flooded with relief…until she saw his hand once again reach towards her.

" **I know you've seen the map. It's in there."** The Force flowed from Ren like a blaster shot, burrowing deep into Rey's mind. **"And now you'll give it to me."**

This felt different. So strong and direct. Sweat trickled down her chest and her forehead furrowed with the effort to deny him what he wanted.

" **Don't be afraid. I feel it too."** She wondered if he expected his soft words to comfort her. Strangely, on some level, the idea that there might be something shared between them did comfort her. How could she feel so drawn to someone like him? Kylo Ren was everything Rey wanted to destroy.

She said defiantly, through gritted teeth, **"I'm not giving you anything."**

His supremely confident **"We'll see."** infuriated her.

And then Rey felt something in her rise to meet his strength. Stunned, she realized this mental pathway he'd made was open to them both.

The corner of Kylo's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes widened in surprise.

 _He feels me. He can tell I'm going into his mind._ Rey redoubled her efforts.

The two young people locked eyes as each fought for supremacy. Nothing else, no one else, existed in this moment. Kylo Ren pushed back as hard as he could, but it was too late. The connection between them was too strong and he had greatly underestimated her innate ability. The simple desert girl pushed through and entered him as he had done to her. Rey flew past his thoughts and memories, looking for what he had secreted away, what he most protected.

" **You. You're afraid…."** As she spoke these words, Rey saw Ren's face grow even paler. Now she was the one dealing the blows. The girl's words cut through him like a dagger as she continued, **"…that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."**

He recoiled from her, struck dumb by what she had accomplished and what she had learned about him. Struggling to catch their breath, they both knew the dynamic between them had changed. Rey might be the one held captive, but her jailer was no longer fully in charge. After a moment, Kylo was finally able to break his gaze away from hers. Without another word, he strode from the room. But Rey had seen enough. Suddenly, she knew what had been hidden deep behind his eyes when she had first seen his face and why it had felt so familiar. Just like Rey, the great Kylo Ren felt utterly lost and alone.

…

After about an hour or so, a Storm trooper had come to escort her to a small cell. The dimly lit space of four grey walls had a bed and a toilet. No wash basin. She would have liked to wash away all the dirt and sweat from the day, but a life on Jakku had taught her how to clean her skin to some extent without water. At least she wouldn't soil herself strapped into that interrogation device and be humiliated when Ren returned. After relieving herself and hungrily devouring the food she'd been left, Rey tested the bed. Hard and the thin blanket felt rough against her skin, but the scavenger had slept in much worse conditions. She used one edge of the blanket to scrub her herself clean as best she could and then Rey lay down and tried to rest.

Sleep evaded her. Left alone with a jumble of confused thoughts, the agitated girl tried her best to concentrate on only the ones that made sense: a plan to escape, hatred of the First Order, the safety of BB8, Han and Finn. It would work for a bit, but then a tall, raven haired young man would take center stage.

 _Kylo Ren._ Rey cursed silently as the image ofthe man who had imprisoned her yet again held sway over her mind.

She had lain with a man before. Well…a boy really. And she still just a girl. The rush of hormones at puberty had overruled her better judgement. It had been over quickly, leaving only a barely significant remembrance of half-removed clothing and heavy breathing. The boy - Doolan he'd been called, all shaggy hair and overly earnest words – would have liked to continue their experiments, but by then Rey had seen how foolish she was being. She could afford no ties, no attachments to Jakku, because they were coming back and she had to be ready. Her parents would return any time now to take her home. She knew it in her heart. After a few weeks of his following her around while she completely ignored him, he moved on to a more accommodating girl in town. From then on, Rey was satisfied with taking care of her own needs for physical release. That was more pleasurable than what poor inexperienced Doolan had been able to provide anyway. The years had passed and she was content with how things were.

But now, all Rey desired was to feel the touch of Kylo Ren's large hands on her bare flesh.

Once, in the ruins of a cargo vessel she was scavenging, she had found a Reader that contained a story of the sort Rey imagined lonely crew members take to their bunks at night. The way the central characters explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths went far beyond anything she and Doolan could ever have imagined. Rey had memorized each passage before the Reader lost power and she traded it for a partial ration. The scavenger shifted her weight on the narrow bed restlessly. She wanted to bring those words to life with him. With Kylo Ren.

What had passed between them was baffling. Obviously, they were at war. Two separate beings, each battling to subdue the other. And yet, they had become as one. He in her. She in him. The memory thrilled her. Made her skin feel on fire. Inside, he was a dark maelstrom of fear and anger and yet she had no longer been afraid. She had felt safe. Powerful and complete. Kylo Ren had become hers and Rey his in a way she had never dreamed possible.

Or was this how all who used the Force felt? She remembered his words to her….

" **Don't be afraid. I feel it too."**

The look in his brown eyes had told her this was special.

" **No,"** she said the word out loud to reinforce its power. Rey tried to call up thoughts of her friends. It wasn't enough. She forced her mind back to plans for escape. Her best chance was when a Stormtrooper came to take her back for interrogation in the morning. Perhaps if she could get their weapon somehow. She sat up and looked around the chamber for something that might let her score a hit through body armor.

 _There would be only minutes on the walk back to him…._

" **Damn."**

… _to the interrogation room,_ she quickly corrected, but it was too late. Kylo Ren filled her thoughts once more.

Lying back down with a frustrated grunt, she gave in to her insistent physical urges. Pulling off her clothes, Rey's hands slowly made their way down her body, stopping to caress her breasts. She imagined Kylo's lips on hers, forcing them to part, his tongue darting inside, hot and greedy. When he pulled back his head, she looked deep into his eyes, relishing his need for her, the depth of his desire.

" **Rey"** the voice she now craved breathed her name like a sigh.

The scavenger's right hand moved farther down to between her legs as she called up a passage from the Reader that she had found particularly interesting. Her fantasy Ren kissed down her body, stopping to take the tip of her breast into his mouth for one delicious moment before continuing on. The feel of his tongue on her nipple had felt so real Rey thought for a moment she was no longer alone. As her fingers touched her clit, so did his tongue in her mind. Her fingers moved faster, urgently, as she imagined snaking them through his dark hair, pulling his head deeper between her open legs.

The ferocity of her orgasm left her panting and shaken. Rey had never felt that quick, that profound, a response in her body.

If she had hoped this would let her find some release from the turmoil in her head, she was mistaken. Rey had just had the best sexual experience of her young life while fantasizing about a monster. No matter their bond, no matter what she felt, the scavenger from Jakku and the Dark Knight of Ren could never be together. Never.

Rey knew now more than ever that she had to escape this place. Escape from him. Turning on her side towards the wall, she buried her face into the lumpy pillow, ashamed as hot tears made their way down her cheeks.


End file.
